Jar of Hearts
by darkrose01
Summary: He is a ghost from her past that now wants to be a part of her future. The question is, is she worth him paying the ultimate price to have her again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For some reason, I can't seem to finish a story without being distracted or something horrible happening to my laptop. I keep getting viruses, that to get rid of, I have to return my laptop to factory settings and lose all my data. So I decided to start a new story and continue the others later….. hopefully. This story is going to be, well different, well at least I hope it will be. I also am lazy and I don't have a beta so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes but of course if they don't make sense or hurt the story, I may have to get one. Anyways, enjoy the story! I hope ya'll LOVE it! It took me a while to get the idea and develop it!

Chapter 1: Pain

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

A beautiful Alaskan woman applied shimmering gold eye shadow, thick black eyeliner under her sky blue eyes, too much mascara on her already long eyelashes, and finally she smoothly swiped on rose red lipstick. She checked her overly made-up face in the mirror and sighed before wrapping her thick chestnut brown hair onto the top of her head and pinning it to her scalp. After her hair was secured with numerous bobby pins, she pulled a black wig over her head and adjusted it until it looked believable. All of the sudden, her door slammed open and a man in black sunglasses pointed his large forefinger at her.

"Sugar Queen, you're on." He instructed, and the young woman stood, threw on a large beige trench coat, and walked out onto the stage.

As soon as the spotlight was on her, and the beginning beats of a Pussycat Dolls song began to play, Sugar Queen began to perform. The young woman twirled and spun her body in ways the men watching her couldn't believe and when she finally removed her trench coat to reveal her "Egyptian" style lingerie, the crowd went wild.

When the performance was over and Sugar Queen had retreated backstage, the men started to disperse to watch other women, especially the ones that were in cages, like Suki, who happened to be Sugar Queen's brother's girlfriend. Suki kept her occupation a secret from Sugar Queen's brother, but Sugar Queen didn't mind. That meant Suki couldn't tell Sugar Queen's brother about what sugar Queen was doing.

Later, once she was sure no one was paying attention to the stripping area, Sugar Queen ran on stage, making sure to balance on her toes so her heels wouldn't clack on the hard solid surface. She collected the money as quickly as possible. Since she was done for the night she wanted to go home.

Sugar Queen did not even bother to count the money because she could tell just by the weight of it that it was a large amount. As she couched to the floor, gathered it all in her hands, and tucked it into her bra, she happened to glance up, and that's when she caught his eye.

He was sitting on a stool at the bar, staring straight at her, and an odd look was gleaming in his golden eyes. Sugar Queen hadn't seen him in 4 years, and the emotions that were rushing through her were all very complicated and indescribable.

She was frozen to the spot, her blue eyes staring straight into his. Then, he slowly stood up and took a few tentative steps toward her.

As he got closer and closer to her, Sugar Queen realized she couldn't face him. Not now, not ever. Not after what he had done to her.

Sugar Queen stood up slowly as he crept towards her. Fear seized her heart and she scurried back into the backstage area of the strip club.

He called out her name as she ran. He said her real name, the one she hadn't heard in years.

Tears clouding her vision, Sugar Queen hurried to her designated dressing room, and she slammed the door shut behind her.

He had looked the exact same as he had when he was teenager, except now, he wasn't in love with her, and she wasn't his.

Tears began to roll down Sugar Queen's face at the memory of his golden eyes staring into her's like she was the most important girl in the whole World.

She missed the way his smell lingered even after he was gone. She missed his large muscular arms around her, holding her when she cried.

Sugar Queen shook away the thoughts. The young man she saw when she was on stage was not the same boy she had known for years ago. She had to realize that that boy was gone, and so was the young girl that had been in love with him.

Sugar Queen removed her black wig, and grabbed a wet wipe in her hand and furiously scrubbed at the black tear stains before moving on and removing all of the make-up from her face.

She blew her nose, and took a deep breath to regain her composure.

The man out there would not break her or hurt her ever again. She was a strong, independent, and rich woman now. That was all she needed. One day she would be happy too, but not with the man in that room. No, not with him.

Sugar Queen pushed him to the back of her mind and walked out of her dressing room and outside of the heavily guarded back door.

As she walked the long distance to her car, she saw someone leaning down beside her car. That was her car that she got when she was 16. It was a present from her now deceased father, and it was one of the only things she had to remember him by.

If someone was damaging her car, she'd kill them.

"Hey! Get away from my car you asshole! What are you do-?" Sugar Queen's angry question caught in her throat as the person turned around.

Those familiar golden eyes made her heart pound, and she stopped walking, wobbling slightly on her high heels.

"Katara…" He whispered Sugar Queen's name slowly and she could feel herself melting, giving in to him just like she used to.

And all he had done was whisper her name.

"We need to talk." He said as he walked towards her, stretching out his large hand towards her.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger… Not really. Hm… I think I like the beginning better than the ending. Anyway, what did ya'll think? Does anyone have an idea about what Zuko and Katara did that only Katara had to pay for, or what he did that ruined Katara's life? I shall most definitely give a shout out (AND I'll give you s virtual cookie) to the reviewer who gives the right answer! Please only positive things or of course things that would help my writing! Love yall! Thanks for reading! *blows kisses*


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to go swimming yesterday evening and the water was cold and I was not able to get warm so now it seems that I'm sick. Great. The only good news is that I can catch up on all the stories that I haven't updated in what… years? Well either way, enjoy! Oh and to the reviewer who said that they probably had a kid. Here's a cookie *Gives reviewer a cookie*

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Honesty

_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

Katara did not take his hand but she did follow him to his car. It was expensive, that she could tell. The doors opened up and it was black, with slick silver stripes.

He opened the door for her, just like he used to, and Katara sat carefully in the passenger's seat.

Once Zuko had walked around the car and gotten into the driver's side, that's when Katara spoke.

"Did your daddy give you this car as another bribe?" She asked icily.

He didn't respond and Katara looked out the window as he started the car and they started driving.

"I'm sorry, I really am… about everything." He confessed. For a moment, Katara was shocked. Zuko was admitting he made a mistake, and that never happened.

"How's Angel?" He asked when Katara didn't respond.

"You would know if you had stuck around when I was pregnant!" Katara spat suddenly.

Zuko glanced away from the road and at her for a brief second before focusing on the road again.

"Same old, Zuko. Life is just about having fun and getting to the top with you! You care about yourself and only yourself!" Katara screamed at him.

Zuko's hands on the wheel tightened and he pulled the car over so fast that the tires screeched in protest. He turned to her, but he was not angry, but his tone was soft and sweet, like he was talking to a small child

"My dad was running for President, Katara! If news got out that his picture perfect teenage son, with a tragic story-" Zuko absentmindedly touched his hand to the circular scar over his eye. "Had gone and gotten an Alaskan girl pregnant and they wanted to keep it, he would have been ruined." Zuko explained.

"So your father bought you a mansion, a really expensive car, paid for the college of your dreams, and put a million dollars in your bank account so that you would forget about me. I know how the story goes, Zuko." Katara angrily retorted.

Zuko shook his head in exasperation. "I loved you, Katara, and it was the hardest thing in the World to leave you and our baby."

"Bullshit! It was easy for you to leave me. You had everything you ever wanted waiting for you. And no, Zuko. No, not our baby, my baby. My baby, Zuko! You didn't take care of her; you don't love her like I do! You're her biological father, but you are NOT her parent." Katara screamed.

"How DARE you tell me what I love and what I don't love. I love that baby, Katara, and I love you." He yelled right back at her and his strong words shocked her into silence.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have walked away from me four years ago. You wouldn't have ignored my text messages, my phone calls, and my letters for 6 months and then send me a restraining order in the mail. You don't love me, Zuko. Don't say that to me ever again. Please." Katara whispered, and she wrapped her arms around herself as tears started to fall from her eyes again.

Zuko said nothing, he hated confronting emotions and everything that she had said was true.

He started the car again, and after checking for traffic, he started driving.

They rode in utter silence until they reached the hospital. Katara would usually wait for Zuko to open her door, but she was not a teenager anymore, she was strong, and she opened her own day and walked into the hospital, Zuko following a step behind her.

They both waved to the nurse, who knew them as regulars by now, and the couple got on the elevator.

As the elevator slowly travelled upwards, Zuko studied Katara. He could see her better under the bright hospital lights.

She was still just as gorgeous as she was when she was 16 and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

She was petite but definitely had an hour glass figure.

"You're too beautiful, too smart to work at a strip club, Katara." Zuko said honestly.

Katara continued watching the elevator doors, willing them to open, but she looked out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you" She replied woodenly.

Zuko shook his head as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped out and into the children's wing.

They walked until they reached Angel's room and as Zuko reached for the door, it opened, and a nurse jumped, surprised to see them.

"She's been asking about you two. Go on in." The nurse smiled.

Katara and Zuko whispered thanks and walked into their daughter's hospital room.

She was beautiful, she had tan skin, but one of her eyes was ocean blue, and the other a sparkling gold. Her silky black hair was cut into a pixie cut, and her parents could tell that some more of it had fallen out due to the cancer.

Even more bruises had blossomed delicately on her skin but there was a smile on her face.

Leukemia was an unfair disease.

After Angel had fallen asleep, Zuko and Katara, both exhausted, walked down the hall and into the elevator.

They were the only two occupants of the elevator, and to prevent himself from crying, Zuko pressed a hand over his eyes and squeezed his temples.

"She's dying." He whispered honestly.

"Don't say that! She's strong, she'll be fine." Katara chirped happily.

"Katara, you have to be prepared if she-."

"Actually, unlike you, Zuko, I refuse to give up on something I believe in. And I believe in Angel." Katara said stubbornly and Zuko shook his head.

"Katara, all dreams fade to reality. And if you're still sleeping, who's going to be there to wake you up?" Zuko responded quietly.

Katara squinted her eyes, tried to understand, and then she burst into laughter.

"You were always awful with metaphors, and that was a bad one!" Katara explained through giggles.

Zuko chuckled too, and shoved his hands into his pockets, embarrassed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He shrugged and Katara shook her head, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Katara, can I ask a question?" Zuko asked as the elevator doors pinged open.

Katara nodded.

"Did you become a stripper to take care of Angel?" Zuko asked and Katara smiled.

"Of course! My dream was to become a veterinarian, but that requires college and I didn't have the money for that, and having a baby at 16 didn't give me many career options. I had to pay for all those diapers somehow. Dad died and Sokka and my whole family disowned me. I got checks from you every month, but they weren't enough to pay for my bills." Katara replied honestly as they walked to Zuko's car.

Guilt gnawed at Zuko and he wanted to say something, anything, but no words seemed appropriate.

Instead, he grabbed her toned arm and pulled her to him.

She started to protest but his strong, large arms found its old home around her waist and her arms instantly wrapped around his midsection in response. Her head came up to the bottom of his chest.

Without saying a word, he leaned down and captured her full pink lips with his.

Fireworks exploded in their brains and he pulled her closer to him.

There was a full moon out and the former lovers kissed with all their might under the stars and the glow of the hospital sign.

A/N: As you guys can see, their relationship is complicated, like beyond complicated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review politely! The next chapter will contain LOTS of drama, so enjoy that!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! It's been almost a year and I'm very sorry but I am back, and back to stay! I have been busy with auditions, roles, and learning lines, and learning songs and while doing all that I've still been working at my steady job. But now it is summer and I'm taking a break from acting and just working. Since I'm off today, I decided to update my stories! I decided to start with Jar of Hearts because I haven't updated it in forever and I promised lots of drama in this chapter and here it is! Enjoy! Oh and also the cover image from this story was gotten from clairepond/jar-of-hearts-christina-perri/g-6m6tkhg8oqq86trfc3a19se. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the image or the song or the characters involved in this story.

Chapter 3: Drama

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

Katara knew that she shouldn't have kissed him back. She knew that this was a mistake and that kissing him would only open up the past.

And the past was painful. Hell, the present was painful. Here she was kissing the man that abandoned her and her sick daughter.

Katara pulled away and Zuko starred at her, his golden eyes full of questions.

"Take me to my car." She commanded and Zuko sighed in defeat. She was acting cold towards him and he wondered if there would ever be a way for him to get her to love him again.

Without a word he walked to the passenger side of his car and started to open her door for her but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"I don't need you to open my door for me. I don't need you period." She said to him, her tone strong but her voice full of hurt.

"Katara, I-" He started to apologize but she held her hand out in a stop motion, just like she used to do when they were teenagers and fighting.

"Save it." She whispered fiercely, before opening the door and sliding inside.

Zuko sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night and went over to his side of the door, got in, and started the car. He just didn't understand why she kept changing her mind about him.

As Zuko started the engine and the drive back to the strip club, suddenly his phone rang.

Zuko checked the caller I.D. and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Hello." He greeted and Katara looked over, curious as who would be calling so late.

"No. No. No. I said no, Mai." Zuko said angrily into the phone. He sighed and momentarily put the phone in his lap as he guided the car around a particularly sharp curve.

Katara felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as soon as he said her name. Mai had gone to high school with them and had been best friends with Zuko's sister, Azula.

Azula had tormented Zuko at every opportunity up until her death. Azula had been murdered one month before Katara got pregnant and Katara remembered Zuko disgustedly telling Katara that her father was happy that Azula had died because it boosted his amount of supporters.

Mai had become like a leech after that. She had always had feelings for Zuko but then she had become extremely obvious and borderline obsessive, at least in Katara's opinion. But, Katara had tolerated it because she knew that Zuko and Azula looked alike and Mai just missed her friend and Zuko was a way to be connected to her.

As creepy as it sounded, Katara understood it.

Zuko had said he loved Katara and Angel and that he was upset over losing her and accepting his father's bribe but now she wondered, maybe Zuko had been happy when his father had bribed him. Not only did Zuko get a car, a mansion, a free college education, a million dollars, but he also got rid of the busty Alaskan girl that no one approved of and got the beautiful skinny Japanese girl that _everyone_ approved of. The girl that maybe he truly loved.

When Zuko picked back up the phone again, he rolled his eyes at whatever it was Mai was still saying. Finally he said,

"Yeah, I'll be home soon. Goodbye. What? Yeah, yeah. I um-" Zuko cast a quick glance at Katara. "I love you too."

Katara was so upset that she felt bile rise up into her throat.

Zuko was still together with Mai.

Zuko visited Angel in secret, and avoided Katara and the reason he kissed her was probably because he knew she was vulnerable and wanted an easy lay.

Katara was right in pulling away from him after he kissed her. Zuko was still the same.

Katara looked out the window, not saying a word.

"Katara, I know you're angry but my dad ran for President 4 years ago, and he started his term 3 years ago. For one more year, I have to be perfect, and that's just if he doesn't decide to run again. Katara, I don't love Mai, I don't. We aren't married, we aren't even officially dating, but I was lonely and I asked her to move in when I got the mansion. Now, she won't move out. I tried to make her but she threatens to go to the press and I can't have her do that." Zuko explained.

Katara was silent.

"Please say something, Katara." Zuko practically begged.

Katara still said nothing.

Zuko sighed and pulled into the strip club parking lot and beside her car.

"You know, for someone who hates his father so much, you sure do do a lot to make sure he is happy. And I'm starting to think maybe you were happy to get rid of me, to get rid of responsibility. I'm also starting to think that maybe you are more like your father than you think." Katara whispered.

Zuko felt his jaw clench in anger but before he could retort, Katara began speaking.

"Stay away from me and my daughter." Katara continued, and with those parting words, she opened the passenger side door and got into her own car, ignoring Zuko's protests.

Zuko jumped out of his car and ran over to Katara's driver side where she was starting her car. Zuko tried to yank open the door but Katara had all of her car doors locked.

"KATARA!" He yelled as he banged on her driver's side window. He noticed tears were running down her face as she started her car and slammed her foot onto the gas pedal and squealed out of the parking lot.

"Damn it!" Zuko yelled as he watched her taillights disappear into the distance.

Somehow, he always managed to screw things up with the one woman he loved.

Katara woke up early the next morning to the sound of her home phone ringing over and over again.

She sleepily reached over and picked it up.

"Hello." She murmured into the receiver.

"Hello, is this Katara?"

"Yes, yes it is. May I help you?"

"Hi, this is Zuri Williams from Fox 7 News. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your encounter with Zuko, the President's son last night. You will be paid for your time."

Surprised, Katara slammed down the phone and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

How did they know she was with Zuko last night?

Katara shook her head and decided not to worry about it. The strip club was packed last night and someone easily could have seen them and tipped off the media for some quick cash. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, almost time for her to get to work!

Katara got up, showered, dressed, and put on the thin base layer of her make-up. She would finish the rest at the club.

As soon as Katara walked out of the door, she was swarmed by photographers and microphones were shoved in her face.

"Ms. Katara, what is your relationship-"

"Ms. Katara, how much did Mr. Zuko offer to pay you to sleep with him last-"

"Ms. Katara it is rumored that Mr. Zuko attacked you last night at the club-"

"MS. Katara, is it true that you and Mr. Zuko had a relationship in high school and is it true-"

"Leave me alone!" Katara shrieked and shoved through the people until she finally got to her car.

Whatever was going on, she had a feeling that when Zuko found out about this, it was not going to be good.

Zuko was sitting at the table in his large dining room, drinking coffee brought to him by a servant when it happened.

Mai was a sweet woman but usually hid behind a mask devoid of emotion and when she stormed in, he knew something was horribly wrong.

"Explain." She demanded curtly as she tossed a newspaper on the table in front of him.

He was going to be a smart ass and say 'a newspaper' but as soon as he saw the pictures on the front page, he felt the blood drain from his face.

The picture on the front page of the newspaper was a close-up of him and Katara kissing in the moonlight. At least the hospital was cut out of the picture. However, right beside that picture was a different picture of Zuko banging on Katara's car window, a look of fear on her face and tears streaming from her eyes.

The headline under the pictures read "President's son Zuko attacks stripper after she refuses to sleep with him."

"The press makes up bullshit stories all the time, Mai!" Zuko said but when he looked up again and saw the anger in his eyes, he knew the truth.

He. Was. Screwed

A/N: So I don't know how I feel about this chapter. If you, my faithful reviewers, do not like it, I will delete it and start over and make it better. Thank you for your time and thank you for reading. Love you. Mwah! *blows kisses*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello hello hello! I'm not even going to make false promises this time, I got roped into doing another role -_- This chapter is going to be one of the last ones I think. I think this story can be wrapped up pretty quickly so here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, cover art, or characters but if one of the characters is willing to give me Zuko (even though my boyfriend wouldn't be too happy) feel free to!

Chapter 4: Endgame

**And who do you think you are**

**Running around leaving scars**

**Collecting**

**Your**

**Jar**

**Of**

**Hearts**

As soon as Katara walked into the door to the dressing room of the strip club, she knew it was going to be a rough night.

She had just barged her way through dozens and dozens of nosy reporters and once she finally shoved her way into the strip club and to the dressing room, she noticed that all of the girls either had sneers on their faces or we're practically stank eying her.

She set down at her mirror and started smearing on her stage make-up. She didn't care about all these stripper girls said. They were no better or worse than her.

"So, Sugar Queen, your ex boyfriend, who happens to be the president's son, offers to pay you for sex and you REFUSE? If he approached ME asking for some, I'd give it up in a heartbeat! You're crazy." One of the strippers suddenly said from another mirror. Her dark almond shaped eyes tauntingly met Katara's in the mirror.

Katara shrugged, but inside she felt her blood boiling. Miss Saigon was always trying to pick fights with her about something, so she politely said, "Sorry, Miss Saigon, I guess I'm just not like you."

Some of the girls giggled and others whispered a child-like "ooohhhh" at Katara's words. Miss Saigon stopped smoothing on pale pink lipstick.

"What are you trying to say Sugar Queen? That you're better than me?" Miss Saigon questioned, raising her perfectly arched eyebrows.

Katara turned to Miss Saigon. "All I said was that I wasn't like you. And he did NOT even try to have sex with me for money. You watch too much TMZ." Katara said before turning back to her mirror and applying her top eyeliner.

"Oh." Miss Saigon exhaled, a cruel sly smirk sneaking onto her lips. "If he wasn't yelling at you because you refused to fuck him, maybe it was because you refused to let him see your little dying girl in the hospital."

Katara's hand jerked and her eyeliner extended from the corner of her eye to her temple.

Miss Saigon laughed. "Yeah, the reporters that took your picture outside that hospital heard quite a bit of information, and you and that um, what's his name, Zuko were talking pretty loud about that little dying. Bastard. Bitch." Miss Saigon enunciated.

The room went completely quiet and Katara let out a scream before standing up, flying across the room, and punching Miss Saigon right in the face.

The other strippers screamed and moved out of the way, careful not to break their heels, smudge their make-up, or rip their tight corsets and lingerie.

Miss Saigon fell out of her chair from the blow, but Katara caught her by the arms and slung her around and tossed her on the floor and right into another stripped, who tumbled down on top of Miss Saigon.

As Katara approached, the other stripper, Mocha Jasmine, untangled herself from Miss Saigon and crawled under a nearby make-up table.

Miss Saigon groaned and covered her face as Katara approached. Katara grabbed the other girl by the hair and pulled her up to her knees. Katara bent down so that they were eye level.

"You call my daughter names again-NO, actually KEEP MY DAUGHTER'S NAME OUT OF YOUR NASTY MOUTH YOU BITCH! SHE'S DYING! SHE'S DYING!" Katara screeched.

Katara released her hold on Miss Saigon's black hair and the girl slumped back to the ground. Katara felt her eyes fill with tears. "My daughter is dying." She whispered as she took a few steps back from the mess she had created.

Suddenly, the door to the dressing room burst open and Katara's boss stormed in.

"What is happening back here?!" He asked angrily, glaring at the wreckage and at Miss Saigon. "Someone help her up!" He barked and Mocha Jasmine rushed over to do so. "Oh sweetie... your face! Now I'm down one whore for the night!" He yelled gruffly. He sighed and asked the question again, "Now, what happened here?"

When no one said anything, his eyes traveled the room, and finally they landed on Katara.

"Does this have to deal with you?" He grunted.

Katara nodded slowly. "But sir, I just-"

"You're fired." He said curtly.

"I can't be fired! I need this job! If I don't have this job then I won't be able to pay for my daughter's hospital bills! Please!" She begged, tears streaming down her face. Katara was always so strong and now her life was falling apart.

"Then you shouldn't have been unprofessional at work. Next time you want to beat up someone, do it on your own time, not mine." He stated harshly before turning his large back and storming out of the room.

Katara quickly walked to her make-up table and tossed all of her make-up, combs and brushes, and water bottles into her bag, tears ruining her perfectly applied make-up. Once everything was in her bag she placed her hands over her face and sobbed, her back shaking.

"... Sugar Queen. I can help you out if you need it. My door is always open. I know we're not close or anything but we've both worked at this shit hole for years and you were always the one person to hold my hair when I was puking in that cockroach bathroom back there." Mocha Jasmine whispered, placing her hand on Katara's slim shoulder.

Katara took a shuddering deep breath and placed her hand on top of Mocha Jasmine's. "Thank you Mocha Jasmine." She whispered, a sad smile on her face. "This is all my fault anyway." Katara said before standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Miss Saigon was quickly and silently gathering all her things as well. Katara glanced at her and at that exact moment Miss Saigon looked up. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"You're not the only one with problems, Sugar Queen. You're back here crying but a lot of people have it a lot worse than you do. You got what you deserved. And your pretty little daughter, she'll die, just like mine did and I hope that she does. You are a terrible, selfish person and you deserve to feel the same pain that I feel everyday." Miss Saigon angrily spat out.

Katara lunged for Miss Saigon again, but Mocha Jasmine held her back.

"Go to Hell." Katara yelled before strutting out of the backdoor of the dressing room and right into flashing lights.

…...

Katara lay on the sofa in her living room. The Notebook was on the television, and a 4 gallon of rocky road ice cream was propped up against her arm. She hadn't stopped crying since she got home and she realized why. She had ruined her life,and her beautiful daughter's life as well.

She wanted to go back to when she was happy and with Zuko and he loved her like a religion and wanted to marry her, but now he was living with Mai and she was a single mother, of a child that had cancer.

Such an unfair life her poor daughter had. Katara just wanted her happy. She had gone to visit her but the doctors said that she was sleeping and was getting sicker and sicker and needed her rest.

Katara's doorbell rang and she sighed. It had been ringing all day. Paparazzi were relentless.

Katara ignored the person at the door and instead turned up the volume on the stupid, stereotypical, tear jerking movie on the television.

After a few moments of getting no response at all, the impatient person at the door began banging on the wood with their fist.

"Open up or else I'm kicking the door down!" A familiar rough voice exclaimed.

Katara felt her heart sink to her feet.

She shakily rose to her feet, and walked on her tip toes to the door. Taking a frightened, deep breath, she pulled the door open.

"What can I do for you Mr. President?"

A/N: Are ya'll surprised?! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry that this chapter is short and kinda OOC. I'm so sorry! But I felt like Katara had to have some big realization that her daughter is actually dying. Polite comments please. I'm sorry for the LLLLLOOOONNNNGGGG wait! Thank you all for reading! Love ya'll! MWAH!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry for not updating in… one month…ok it's been two months….ok ok three…maybe four…about five… okay you get the picture! I'm sorry! I will try to get better at writing more frequently. Forgive me please! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter

Chapter 5: A Woman like You

**And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**

"What you can do for me you whore? What a wonderful question!" The President smirked before violently pushing past the young Alaskan woman and into her home.

"I did not invite you in! And where are all the cameras that are supposed to be filming you barging in uninvited?!" Katara questioned, scrutinizing her front yard that had been littered with reporters' just hours before.

"Oh my dumb dear, that's what the secret service is for." He stated simply.

Katara was about to tell him out for toying with her when she looked out and realized that guards had set up a perimeter around her house and a black armored car was even blocking her driveway.

"What do you want?!" Katara gritted out through her teeth as she shut the front door.

President Ozai gazed at her, a dangerous smirk still on his thin lips.

"It is quite funny how women like you think that they can speak to people who actually are worth something in this life so disrespectfully." He chuckled and he took a step towards her, his large body looming over her petite form.

Katara did not back down but glared at him instead. Gold and blue eyes glaring at the other.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to cease all contact with my son and relocate your daughter-"

"It's not just mine. It's Zuko too. I know that you probably don't know about female anatomy since we are so inferior to men but we need a man to get pregnant." Katara snapped. President Ozai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Anyways you sarcastic bitch, you're going to never contact my son again, and relocate your daughter to St. Jude Hospital about 12 hours away from here. They are doing a new treatment for leukemia there. It is not 100% effective but nothing is, but she's dying so it's your only chance. Before you protest, I will pay for all hospital costs, I will pay for relocation costs, I will buy you a very nice mansion, I will give you $750,000, and I will pull some strings and use my influence to get you a job at a friend of mine's corporate office there. It pays about $80,000 a year. I will even give you a nice SUV because you keep your legs open so often I don't doubt that a new child will be arriving before you can say 'That'll be $50, sir.'"

Katara narrowed her eyes and her perfectly arched eyebrows scrunched together.

"I need time to think." Katara said simply, but yet she knew already what choice that she would make. Ozai scowled.

"You better think fast. If I do not receive wind of a relative getting ill and you rushing to help them or something like that in the next week… you won't have to worry about your daughter dying because you'll be dead… Maybe she will be too." The President threatened, his lips curving up into a smile.

"How dare you?!" Katara hissed. "I am the mother of YOUR grandchild, and I work hard to get money to support my daughter. She comes first. Always and forever. A woman like me will not allow herself or her child to be threatened!"

"A woman like you? You are nothing! You sell your body to men and some other women who throw meager $1 at you. You got pregnant in high school and you have no secondary education! You have a young, innocent child with no father and she has cancer and is fading away as we speak. Maybe it's a sign that a woman like YOU, Katara, should simply not exist." Ozai stated, leaning down so that he was eye level with the seething woman.

"No no it is a man like you that is nothing. You may have power but you get it through lying, killing, and destroying lives. You are scum. A parasite of the Earth. You try your hardest to tear everyone down to make yourself feel better for that miniscule penis that you have!" Katara exclaimed, rising onto her toes and pointing a slim finger into the President's broad chest.

Katara saw the President pull back his hand. Before she could dodge or even react to protect herself, the back of his ringed hand connected to her tan cheek. The slap contained so much force the Katara's feet lifted off of the ground and she slammed into the wall, her head hitting the wall as she went down.

"One week." Ozai reminded.

He sounded like he was standing on land and she was sinking underwater. She could barely hear him. Her head spun and she was seeing black spots in front of her eyes. Her vision was blurring and the world was fading into purples and blacks.

As Ozai shut the door behind him, his sinister laughter penetrating the young woman's ears, her whole world collapsed in on itself.

…...

For all those people who said that Mai had no personality… they were right… but when she was angry. She had like the personality of a demon.

Mai had ended up throwing daggers at him (her weapon of choice in any situation) and chasing him around the whole house until she tired and silently walked into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Zuko surveyed his torn clothing and sighed to himself.

He always made such a mess of things.

Zuko stood to his feet and walked towards the kitchen to throw away the shredded parts of his clothes.

He opened the lid and saw that the garbage can was stuffed full.

He figured that Mai must have had another group of her weird friends over. He was glad that he missed that evening. When they came over… it was silent. They all just looked at each other and randomly discussed creepy things like graveyards.

Zuko shook the odd thoughts from his mind and proceeded to grab the full trash bag and extract it from the trash can.

He carried it outside to the dumpster that was waiting by the road but as he hefted it up, he accidently knocked the dumpster over and the bag of trash that he was carrying onto the cement. Trash flew everywhere.

Zuko sighed… It was not his day.

As he was collected the trash, he saw what looked like a thermometer and wondered why that would be in the trashcan.

He picked it up, his golden eyes inspecting.

It was then that he realized that it was a pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

A/N: oh man… I am terrified to post this but its almost 5 am so I'm gonna throw the fact that it's late and subconsciously I'm sleepy under the bus if this chapter bombs! I love you all! Thank you for sticking around. Mwah! *blows kisses*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WOOHOO! This story is almost done! I'm thinking that there will be two more chapters, and maybe an epilogue or alternate ending. Honestly... you all are going to hate me once I complete the ending but in the words of the gorgeous, talented, and unfortunately late Mrs. Houston, IIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YYYOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!

Chapter 6: Secrets of Desire

**And it took so long**

**Just to feel alright**

******Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

******I wish I had missed **

**The first time that we kissed**

Zuko stormed into his mansion, his golden eyes aflame. This was not happening, this COULD NOT be happening!

Zuko thudded up the stairs and into the master bedroom where Mai was lying face down.

"Ready for round two?" She grumbled from her stationary position on the bed.

"I'm ready for you to tell me why there's a positive pregnancy test in the trash can!" Zuko yelled, tossing the pee stick onto the bed beside Mai's form.

She jerked upright and crinkled her nose. "You touched that? And you pulled it out of the trashcan? That's disgusting."

"MAI!" Zuko exclaimed, taking a threatening step towards her.

Mai turned to look at him and it was then that he saw that she had been crying.

"I'm two months along. Do you remember that night that we went out to dinner with your father a couple of months ago?" Mai asked and Zuko nodded. "Well what you probably don't remember is that you and your father got into an accident and you had a few too many to drink. When we finally got home, you told me you loved me and we made love." Mai explained and Zuko felt bile rise up in hi throat.

"You're right. I did have too much to drink that night but I don't remember saying anything to you. I do remember stumbling upstairs and passing out on the bed though. Mai... we didn't have sex."

"Yes we did, Zuko. I'm two months along already. Most women don't start showing until about four months with their first baby." Mai retorted, standing to her feet and glaring at him. "That's why I've been so emotional lately. If you were paying attention to me instead of that whore from your past then maybe you would have-"

"Don't you DARE call her that! That is the mother of my child!" Zuko angrily yelled, pointing a finger in Mai's pale face.

"Well now, I'm the one who's going to be the mother of your child, so you need to get rid of her. If you don't, then I will do it myself." Mai stated before pushing past Zuko and out of the room.

What was he going to do now?

Without even thinking about it, he grabbed his keys from his pocket and dashed out of the back entrance from the mansion.

He was going to try to do the right thing.

…...

Katara knew that someone else was in her house. They were starring at her now and then she was in their arms and she was being carried somewhere, but she did not know where.

But just as soon as her world started to piece itself together around her, it crumbled away again, slipping beneath her fingertips.

…...

Katara finally awoke to see him sitting on the edge of her bed, a cool washcloth placed over her forehead.

He smiled at her as she came to and he placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked quietly and Katara could feel herself melting as his golden eyes bored into hers, like liquid gold his gaze swept over her bruised skin.

"Your father." Katara confessed and Zuko grit his teeth in anger.

"You were right about him... about me... about everything. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and to our daughter." Zuko admitted as he sorrowfully ran a hand over her chocolate hair.

"He offered me a deal... and I'm going to take it. I'm going to pack up and leave next week, Zuko. Your father is going to give me $750,000, a mansion, a brand new SUV, get me a high paying job at an office, and pay for a revolutionary new leukemia treatment for Angel at St. Jude Hospital." Katara said hurriedly, her head still pounding.

"But I don't understand. I know Ozai. What do you have to give up to be able to get all of that?" Zuko questioned, although he honestly already knew the answer.

"You." Katara croaked out. "Again."

Zuko felt the color drain from his face.

He instantly regrouped, and Katara wondered if she had simply imagined his saddened expression.

"I lost you once already. And now at least I don't even really have you and I get a choice, and we both get to get something out of it." Katara shrugged as nonchalantly as she could.

Zuko felt his body deflate like a popped balloon. She was right. How would it be fair of him to tell her he still loved her when now she could start over, and their daughter could get the help that she needed.

By doing the right thing, he decided that he would leave Katara and Angel alone.

He felt tears cloud his vision. He was a grown man, and he hadn't cried in years. Yet, he realized that the one woman that he was never able to let go of was about to force him to finally let her go. But, he needed to tell her the truth... how he really felt. For he felt that if he didn't tell her now then he would never get the chance to tell her ever again.

"Katara. I'm sorry, again, and I love you. I have always loved you." He said before standing up to leave.

He didn't expect her to speak, he didn't expect anything from her, but then again Katara always had a way of surprising him.

"I love you too." She whispered from her position on the bed.

Zuko turned around to face her. Without missing a beat, he sat back down and leaned over her petite form before looking into her baby blue eyes.

Gold asked blue for permission, and blue was more than happy to oblige.

Zuko leaned down and captured her full lips with his. She moaned quietly against his mouth and he deepened the kiss and began smoothing his hands down her body.

Briefly, an image of Mai's scowling face appeared in his mind.

He knew that this was wrong, so very wrong. A woman carrying his child sat in his home, and yet here he was with the woman who had bore him a child when they were teenagers.

He was disgusted with himself, but as he felt the softness of Katara's skin, he felt like this was right.

Even if it was just for their one final night.

Zuko gently pulled his mouth away from her's and nuzzled her slender neck and she traced his strong angular cheekbones with her fingertips.

"I'll be gone in the morning. As soon as I wake up, I'm leaving. You will never see me again, Katara. Then, going to go see Angel for the last time too." Zuko said quickly, placing kisses under Katara's jaw.

"That's for the best." She murmured and she gently lifted his chin with her finger.

As he focused on melding his lips with her's, nothing seemed to matter anymore and the two lost themselves in a dance of love, sweat, and light.

…...

"Where is Zuko?" Ozai asked as he barged into Zuko's mansion, uninvited of course.

"You could knock." Mai said in her deadpan tone as she came down the stairs to face the older and larger man.

"Where is he?" Ozai repeated his question and Mai sighed and crossed her arms.

"Probably out drinking like usual, or checking on his bastard child." Mai stated, a look of annoyance crossing her usually emotionless face.

"So how long do we have?" Ozai asked the young Japanese woman.

"Probably all night. He usually stays out late." Mai shrugged, and as Ozai stepped inside, she shut and locked the door behind him.

"Did the plan work today?" Ozai wondered as he turned to face the incredibly tall Asian woman.

Her dark eyes danced with something unrecognizable.

"Yes it did. I just worry about that Katara." Mai admitted, crossing her arms over her chest and making her breasts more prominent under the think silk of the oriental night dress.

Ozai's eyes lowered to the woman's pale breasts and he licked his lips suggestively.

"She's out of the picture, now. I made her a deal she couldn't refuse." Ozai explained, still talking to a certain part of Mai's anatomy.

Suddenly his eyes snapped back to her face.

"Now let me have you before I get impatient." He growled, anger dancing in his eyes.

"Not tonight." Mai commented dryly before trying to walk up the stairs and around him.

Ozai simply grabbed both of her thin wrists with crushing force and lifted her feet off of the stairs and carried her to the bedroom before dropping her on a heap on the plush carpet.

"It happens whenever I say it happens." Ozai commented and he saw Mai's eyes flash with both anger and desire, a dangerous look that Ozai had come to know.

Before he knew what was happening, she had ripped a dagger from her sleeve and cut off a sleeve from his shirt.

It was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: UGH MY SKIN IS BURNING AS ARE MY EYES! BURN IT WITH FIRE! AAAAAHHH! THE TRAUMA!


End file.
